


One Shot

by KingSholto



Series: Shots [1]
Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: Based off the K-Drama video, Buzzfeed, I'm so sorry, M/M, Stolen Kiss, Try Guys, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSholto/pseuds/KingSholto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While filming a K-Drama scene, Eugene sees his chance and takes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, this is all BS that I came up with. I seriously doubt any of it is in the smallest way true. It's also based on their Try Guys personas not them as actual people.

Eugene is loving this new Try Guys shoot. Sharing his culture with the other guys is not something that comes up in everyday conversation, but for today he can wax poetic about the kimbap his mother made and no one bats an eye. Not that he has any hesitation about talking about it at any other time, but today he is the expert on all things Korean.

During their transformations into K-pop star Eugene jokes around with the other guys and crew. All throughout cooking his favorite childhood meal he chats with Zack. But the entire time in the back of his mind he knows what is coming next and he’s not sure he’s prepared for it. After they shoot the cooking segment they will be shooting K-drama and he knows what scene they are reenacting.

Eugene is not sure where this desire came from. Well, that’s not exactly true. He is perpetually single and loving it, but watching Ned with his wife stirs some kind of longing he usually never has a problem ignoring. The way Ned talks about her, dotes on her, it kind of makes Eugene wish he had someone like that to dote on him. What he’s not exactly sure about is when wishing for a fantasy someone to take care of him turned into wishing for Ned to take care of him.

So he has a bit of a crush on his bro. Who hasn’t been there? Most of those other guys probably don’t get put into the awkwardly close and intimate positions they have all been put into for the Buzzfeed videos, and the Try Guys videos in particular. It’s never been this close though. Yeah, Eugene has seen Ned’s way too cute ass on occasion, (and if it shows up in his spank bank more than normal, well, there’s no one there to judge), and they’ve seen each others junk far to often to be shy about it anymore. But in just an hour or two they will be close than ever.

The person who suggested using the kissing scene from “My Love From Another Star,” still remains elusive, but now that it’s happening Eugene can’t think of anything else. They had decided that morning to pair Zack and Keith together since they were more likely to get laughs and that left Eugene and Ned to re enact the scene together. 

It’s a little known fact that Eugene actually watches the drama, so he knows his lines without needing the script they are given. He delivers his lines on point, face blank of emotion while his thoughts race. Should he do it? He can pass it off as a joke. Just something to make people laugh. It will be a shock to Ned, that’s for sure. But Eugene can’t think of another time he will ever get this chance. He has to if he ever wants to, and fuck does he want to. He’ll never have Ned, he knows that,but he just just have this little taste and move on.

Ned delivers his line, then is staring at Eugene waiting for their awkward peck much like Keith and Zack performed just minutes ago. Eugene lunges, grabbing on with both hands to Ned so he can’t jerk away from the sudden onslaught. Eugene ignored the taste of lipstick that was never there when he imagined this, and just went for it. Ned is grunting, grasps at his shoulders, either to push him away or hold him still Eugene isn’t sure, but he isn’t letting go. He wants to feel those soft blonde hair under his fingers so he rips away the offending wig and rakes his fingers through.  
His mouth hasn’t left Ned’s as they tangle together, and when he feels the blonde’s strong hands gripping at his waist Eugene knows he needs to end this fast before he can’t pass it off as a joke anymore. He throws Ned away and falls into Ned’s vacated chair, breathing fast but face blank. Eugene locks eyes with the shocked green eyes of his crush. His lipstick is smeared, mouth swollen and hair in disarray. He did that, he put that look there. Eugene can feel the evidence of it all over his own tingling lips.

Ned is coughing on the ground, the crew silent. Eugene strikes his most K-drama pose and looks into the camera. He can pull this off. When he gets to his own chair and Ned is in his own still looking struck like he can’t wrap his mind around what just happened. He’s laughing though, so Eugene gives him a huge teeth baring smile as if to say, “wasn’t that a funny joke.” 

A crew member tells Eugene he has lipstick on his nose. He doesn’t wipe it though, he wants there to be evidence. Well, more than the unedited video clip he will have stored under password on his hard drive. He’ll watch it over and over, dissecting every face Ned makes, trying to figure out the thoughts beneath them, if he loved it just as much as Eugene.

When the ‘joke’ is over and everyone is laughing, Eugene casually strolls off the set. The laughter dies, his face falling as soon as he is out of earshot of others. He slips into the room they have set up just for them and into the attached bathroom. One hand traces his lips while the other slides down his body. 

Eugene doesn’t regret it one bit, but he knows what will come after. When they post the videos online some will laugh along, but others will guess his true intentions behind the kiss. He'll make some joke on the video before about how Zack or Keith is prettiest of the four to allay some of the heat. The whole office will laugh at the absurdity, but Ned will glance at him uncertain. The moan he couldn’t stop wasn’t picked up by the mics, but it was definitely picked up by the blonde whose mouth he has his tongue in.

That was it. That’s all he needed, Eugene assures himself. Just one taste and he’s done. And if more suggestions by an anonymous coworker are submitted for the Try Guys to do more intimate segments, well, Eugene has no clue who put that there.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of have an idea for a continuation if anyone out there likes this one.


End file.
